Just to Register Emotion
by H.C. Glennteade
Summary: The sequel to In Trouble or in Pain. Dorothy returned to Oz and destroyed the Wicked Witch for good, but can conflicts that arise within be resolved with the aid of Oz's purest heart? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

I was never exactly sure I would be posting this sequel until the moment I did it. I truly enjoyed writing In Trouble or in Pain, and ever since the day I completed it, this story has been looming. I feel there is more to be told, and I truly hope you enjoy it, for this is written entirely for you. To anyone who may read, review, or otherwise contribute to this tale, I thank you very much in advance. As always, I appreciate it very much.

This story is crafted to tell what happened to Dorothy after she defeated the Wicked Witch of the West once and for all. Several different components encouraged me to take a more in depth look at the Tin Man, whereas Scarecrow got much focus of the last story. While he and all of the Oz characters will still be mentioned throughout, it will be Tin Man's heart (as the title suggests) that gets examined in this story: it's perception, depth, understanding, and workings. For surely, his is the finest in Oz. While this sequel may deal with slightly deeper internal conflicts than In Trouble or in Pain did, I intend to keep the lightheartedness and happiness that is Oz present as much as possible. I suppose you'll have to read to understand, as I am confident that my statement does not make much sense.

I'd also like to mention that a few points of the book will be used in this tale, though nothing that will require you to read them or be familiar with them to understand the working of the story. For instance, Tin Man was named Emperor of Winkie Country (the West) in the books, and I will use such a title here. Glinda, sticking to the 1939 movie-musical from which these two stories are based, will still preside over the North, and so on and so forth. In theory, this all could follow the movie better than anything, and that is how I have intended it.

Before I shut up, I would like to take this time to dedicate the story that starts below to Fauna Greywolf, Hobbit Babe, pucktofaerie, Tori7, Delibird, Insectlover, and Tiger Lily21 for the contributions they made to In Trouble or In Pain. They continue to mean a great deal to me, and I will always appreciate it. And, of course, my endless thank-yous to anyone who contributes to this story. I will always be greatful.

Please enjoy,

H.C. Glennteade

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Winkie Country when Tin Man, the land's emperor, busied himself in the Forest by chopping away at brush and branches that obstructed the paths that ran through it. He recalled a time when the same woodland, known then as the Haunted Forest, terrorized the inhabitants of the country. That was when the Wicked Witch of the West still reigned, but once she had been melted by Dorothy Gale and later destroyed entirely by the girl, the witch's spells could no longer enchant the land with evil, and the forest once again became a beautiful place. 

Much had changed about the land the emperor ruled since the Wicked Witch had first been thought of as dead. The Winkies, long oppressed by the evil woman's atrociousness, immediately came to recognize the purity of Tin Man's heart, and so adored was he that they begged him to become their ruler. He agreed, aware of the sensibility and kindness they had long been deprived. The tin man, not a begrudging sort of being, soon realized the beauty of the Winkies despite the Wicked Witch's influence on them. Malevolence had not been a result of the people, he concluded, but of the witch and her minions alone.

Upon Tin Man's installation as Emperor of Winkie Country, its citizens set about constructing him a castle of his own, insisting that the structure previously occupied by the Wicked Witch was not worthy of housing such an admirable character. They made quick work of it, and their ruler adored the palace he would from then on inhabit, though its appearance made it seem more like a fortress. From the location, Tin Man carefully governed the Winkies while remaining the King of Oz's Chief Advisor of Humanitarian Aid. The days passed in relative silence, though an underlying fear was always present among the people, who secretly worried of the Wicked Witch's return. Of course, these notions were silenced forever when Dorothy, Oz's dearest friend, returned to become the Good Witch of the West and in turn destroyed her wicked counterpart once and for all, protecting her dearest friends and all the land in the process. With Dorothy safely residing in Oz again and the worries of the Winkies relinquished, Tin Man could not have been made more content with his position.

And while he continued to cut away branches and realize how days became beautiful without fear, the emperor could hardly imagine how much more pleasant that particular day would be made. For on the ground in front of him landed the pink bubble of Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, and she brought good tidings with her.

In awe of the witch's appearance, the tireless tin man paused from his work and bowed reverently to the charming woman.

"Glinda," he addressed, returning to an upright position, "how wonderful that you have visited. How are you?"

"I am splendid, Tin Man, and hope that you are the same, for if you are, you are of the rank of Dorothy and I, whom I came to speak of."

His heart grew lighter at the mention of the young girl, especially when it was mentioned that she was faring well. "She is feeling better, then?" He inquired to be sure he had heard correctly. Only several weeks before had Dorothy returned to the magical place and crossed paths again with the Wicked Witch of the West. She had, thankfully, destroyed the green menace, but she herself was left unconscious and fragile. It took several days for her to awaken, and after a few more days of rest in the Emerald City, where the horrendous event had occurred, it was decided that the Good Witch of the West would reside in the northern Gillikin Country with Glinda, who would see that her healing progressed and would continue to teach her in the art of witchcraft.

"She grows stronger every day," the Good Witch beamed, stepping closer to the emperor, "both physically and magically. She feels ready to accept her position here in the West."

"How wonderful," Tin Man sighed, "but I'm afraid I'm a bit confused. Is there somewhere else you will want me to go? The Emerald City, perhaps? For surely there is no other place suitable for Dorothy to reside."

"Not at all, my dear, I want you to remain here, most definitely. It is one of many things I suppose I should explain to you, if you don't mind me interrupting."

"Of course not," he insisted before ushering her to a wide tree stump - a product of his handiwork - for her to sit on. She accepted the position gratefully, and Tin Man perched himself against his axe most thoughtfully as she began to speak.

"Well," she began, positioning the end of her wand in the ground, "you know all of which the young lady has thus far overcome, but I fear she does not realize what awaits her. Firstly, and since you brought it up, I should tell you that I intend for Dorothy to stay in the Witch's old castle."

"Oh, but isn't that too dreadful?" The tin man gently questioned.

"In principle, yes, and I will arrive at that shortly. But the castle itself has been transformed, and its apparent physical gloom can no longer be found. I know, however, that the innocent little lady will be dreadfully fearful of the place. It holds many horrible memories for her. She was imprisoned there, nearly killed there, and she suffered something terrible." With that, the good witch shook her head wearily.

"Then," Tin Man offered, "why is it that you want her to live there?"

"A very good question, one to which I think I have a satisfactory answer. Dorothy has defeated the Wicked Witch of the West in the physical. She must champion over the memories left behind, and while it may be by no means simple, it must be done to truly overcome the essence of evil. Once Dorothy does this, and I believe that in time she can, she will truly have no enemies, but not at all before. Most everything in the West will frighten her, I fear, but it all must be overcome. It can be, so long as she has a very dear friend to help her through. As Emperor of Winkie Country, and the wonderful comrade that you are, I came here to ask you to aid Dorothy in her search for harmony."

He fought to hold back a tear at Glinda's poignant recitation. The words she spoke were unfortunately very true, and he realized at once that Dorothy, the tender and good-natured girl, would be disheartened by the residual gloom that sought to victor over her once and for all. He knew in his heart that he must help her, but then wondered if he was the right one for the job. Tin Man recalled his dear friend Scarecrow in Emerald City and how strongly he cared for Dorothy, and wondered if he would not be a better candidate for the task.

"It would be an honor," he continued after a time, "but perhaps Scarecrow is better suited for a such a thing, he-"

Here, the Good Witch of the North obstructed the metallic man's response. "Tin Man, I am very aware of the options I have. His Majesty possesses the finest brains in Oz, that I know without question, but this problem will take a different sort of strength to resolve. Dorothy is in need of the most outstanding and virtuous heart in order to overcome the many fears her own heart and mind will present her with. That heart, dear Emperor, belongs to you, and it would be quite commendable if you would use it to aid our dear friend. Will you?"

Tin Man was a bit choked up by the compliments he received, and knowing just what Dorothy meant to him, for being the beautiful girl she was and coming to his rescue so very many times, he responded without hesitation. "Yes, indeed. As I have said before, it would be a privilege."

"Wonderful," Glinda mused, "thank you so much. I know for sure that she is keen on leaving soon, and I believe she plans to stop at the Emerald City along the way, but further details I am unsure of, though I will keep you as well informed of the situation as I can."

"I will appreciate that very much," an anxious tin man replied.

"As I will appreciate this. Thank you so very much, Tin Man. You are doing us all a greater favor than you know." With that, the witch rose and shortly thereafter, her coral bubble gently ascended into the sky.

As Tin Man watched her depart, he could not help but be thrilled by the fact that soon Oz's other Good Witch would come to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

Chapter two is here, and on time for the most part, so this has me quite happy. I had suffered a bit of writer's block, but I think I've gotten over it and have everything where I wanted it. You'll be the judge. Speaking of happy, though, I'd like to extend many thank-yous to Amy, Fauna Greywolf, and Tori7 for reviewing. It's made me so glad to see that you've enjoyed In Trouble or in Pain and have come back to read this story. I'll never be able to thank-you enough, but I'll sure try.

This chapter ended up being rather long, but hopefully you won't mind too much. But, I think I'll actually pipe down now! Thank you so, so much again! I appreciate everyone who drops in. I sincerely hope you enjoy this, because then I can enjoy it, too!

-H.C. Glennteade

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim to own, any part of MGM's 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. All characters and locations mentioned here are property of their respective owners and creators.

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to doing this?" Glinda asked the young lady before her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Dorothy hurried to reassure.

"Should the truth be told, I am still a bit nervous about you traveling by yourself to the Emerald City, especially on foot." The Good Witch of the North smiled, "but I suppose if you can handle the journey, you are ready to handle your arrangements in the West, so it will be a good test."

"You still don't feel there will be any danger, do you?" The blue-clad witch questioned, becoming a bit concerned herself with Glinda's worries.

"Not at all. If you encounter anything, it will be nothing that you can't handle. We are not far from Emerald City, and the main path leads from my castle right to it. Keep to that road and you will have no trouble, and it will not take very long. His Majesty will direct you to the castle of the Tin Man, where it would be wise to visit first and spend a few days."

"I can't wait to see them again," she mused, "I've been anxious to ever since we left."

"I'm certain they feel the same," the older woman assured with a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"I should get started on my way," the Good Witch of the West decided after a moment. "Thank you so much for everything, Glinda. You've been so wonderful to me. I'll never forget it."

"It's not necessary, my dear," the redhead insisted, embracing the girl. "You've helped us all so much, and now you're off to continue assisting us. Never doubt yourself, Dorothy. You'll be splendid. Have a safe journey. I'll be watching out for you."

After spending a few more moments locked in their tearful embrace, the young woman left Glinda's castle with the promise that they would meet again shortly. Soon, Dorothy's Ruby Slippers were rhythmically clicking against the main, purple road of Gillikin Country, each step bringing her that much closer to what lay ahead.

* * *

The evening had unfurled a brilliant orange sky over Emerald City. At such an hour, the Doorman hardly expected anyone to approach, and when the tolling of the doorbell broke the silence around him, it was rather startling. He quickly popped open the door's little window and peered down at the unknown visitor, only to realize she was no stranger at all.

"My lady!" He exclaimed with gleeful admiration and a slight bow. "How did you get here?" While such a greeting may have seemed rather informal for someone of Dorothy's ability and position, the personae of Emerald City had found the Good Witch of the West, formerly a simple Kansas girl, to be quite approachable, and they became as comfortable with her presence as she had with theirs.

"I walked," a slightly breathless Dorothy explained grinning. That was true for the most part, but when the Emerald City had come into sight and the violet road gave way to a dazzling jade field, the woman couldn't help but dash across it.

"So you did," the Doorman chuckled. "It's wonderful to have you visit again."

"It's wonderful to be here," was her reply. "May I enter? I'm here to visit His Majesty on my way to Winkie Country."

"Of course!" He exclaimed, as if suddenly realizing it was his job to usher in the beautiful witch. "Wait just a moment and I'll have the guards announce you to the king."

Dorothy could hardly agree or protest, as the Doorman closed the porthole hurriedly and set off to complete the task he had embarked upon. Soon thereafter, he returned and swung the colossal doors open for the Good Witch of the West.

"Go right ahead, he's awaiting you," he informed her.

"Thank you so much!" Dorothy exclaimed as she headed towards the palace, the way quite familiar to her by that time. It being later in the day, the streets of the city were fairly empty, and only a handful of citizens was scattered about. They bowed or curtsied reverently upon seeing Dorothy, and the young lady couldn't help but be thankful that her appearance hadn't sparked a commotion. Reaching the palace, she was escorted to the Throne Room, where sure enough, Scarecrow was to be found.

"Dorothy," he addressed approaching her, kissing each of the witch's cheeks in gallant, kingly custom as she tried to do the same, albeit not as regally. "How was your trip?"

"Just wonderful," the young woman replied, "and shorter than I expected. I only left this morning and -"

"Glinda told me you'd be walking," he interrupted with a smile. "I must say I couldn't believe it. Isn't there a faster way you could have come?"

"Well, yes," Dorothy admitted, "the Ruby Slippers can take me just about anywhere, I suppose, but I'm still learning how to use them properly and it does take some getting used to."

"I understand what you mean," Scarecrow agreed after a moment of deep thought. "Still, I would hate to see you continue walking, especially tonight. Why don't you rest here for the night, and come morning I'll have provisions for you to take you to Tin Man."

"Only if you're sure it won't be any trouble," she conceded warily, not entirely sure of what her friend had planned for her.

"Never," he insisted, and after spending a bit more time on chatter, Dorothy retired for the evening within the great emerald walls of the city.

* * *

Tin Man had always enjoyed dusk. Of all of the magic and mystery in his world, nothing was more fascinating or beautiful to him than watching the last colorful wisps of day give way to the shimmering stars of the night. It was a powerful experience for him, realizing what had expired and what would come. The emperor witnessed this phenomenon as often as he could, for he felt doing so made him a better ruler. During this time, Tin Man would ponder over the tidings of the day: decisions he had made, things that had happened, sentiments he had felt, and anything else that happened to prey on his mind since the previous sunset. That particular twilight, however, all he could think of was Dorothy.

Glinda had informed him, as she promised she would, that the young witch had left for the Emerald City already and would be arriving soon. Part of him was terribly excited. It did not seem that long ago that his heart was breaking, faced with the realization that Dorothy was leaving Oz for good to return to Kansas. She had come back, though, and would be residing in the West, so near to him, forever.

A strange fascination overtook him as he imagined, as he had on several occasions, what Dorothy's homeland was like. She had told him stories many times, but they only chipped away at the perplexity surrounding the fascinating place in his memory. What could life truly be like without enchantment? It was a question that provided Tin Man with several minutes of deep pondering before a chill swept over his heart. Once again he wondered how it came to be that the brunette girl, out of everyone in her world, had crossed paths with him and all of Oz. It couldn't be answered, but the enigma of the unknown made their friendship all the more precious to him. Truly, the emperor cared for Dorothy deeply. She possessed the most genuine soul and most compassionate heart of anyone he had ever known, and it seemed to Tin Man that being in her very presence taught him the most valuable lessons he had ever learned.

To him, the greatest catastrophe was that the young woman had ever been harmed in life. It was beyond doubt to the sentimental man that Dorothy suffered erroneously in response to her kindheartedness, both in Oz and abroad. Tin Man couldn't help but silently question why any of the people who had ever afflicted her were put in either world, and as he once again lifted his gaze to the now rayless sky, he discovered his answer.

The stars on their own were very bright indeed, but were it not for the blackness that surrounded them, they would hardly seem so dazzling. The same held true for the Kansas girl and those few of her kind. If evil was not present in life, the people of the world would fail to realize how brilliant those special souls among them truly were. At this conjecture, the emperor sighed, and continued to examine the beauty of the celestial lights.

* * *

"You're certain you didn't trouble yourself any by doing this?" Dorothy asked Scarecrow as he swiftly escorted her to the front steps of the palace.

"I'm positive. I do hope you enjoy your ride. If my memory serves me correctly, you did last time." The witch squinted confusedly at him as they stopped after exiting the castle's main doors. A quick glance in front of her, however, answered all of her questions. Standing squarely and patiently in front of them was the Horse of a Different Color, whose reins were tightly gripped by his jovial cabbie.

"Oh my!" The Good Witch of the West exclaimed in delight. "Are you sure about this?"

"Quite," he confirmed once again, aiding her into the carriage as Dorothy tried not to trip on her azure gown. "You should have a relaxing trip in front of you. Enjoy yourself in the West. Give my best regards to Tin Man for me."

"I certainly will," the young lady assured. "I can't thank you enough. I'll keep my letters coming, if you don't mind."

"I'd be delighted," the king admitted truthfully. With that, the two friends said their final farewells before the cabbie urged his colorful steed into a trot and left the Emerald City.

* * *

The party continued along at a good pace, and soon the horse's smooth, steady strides had reduced the city to a sparkling green miniature. The wheels of the carriage came in contact with the road that would take them into Gillikin Country, and as they continued, Dorothy could only marvel at the sights and the feeling as the horse was encouraged on.

After the group had covered a large span of the path, the witch was shaken from her reverie, her eyes affixed on the great beast in front of her.

"Why has he stopped changing colors?" She questioned earnestly.

"A very astute observation, my dear," the driver announced. "You see, this lad's coat will always reflect the color of the land he is traveling through. Because Emerald City is the heart of the countries of Oz, his color will change continually from one of the country's colors to the other, and so on. But you see, we've officially arrived in Winkie Country. Their color is yellow, and so his coat will stay such a color until we return to the City again. He's kept there because he's much more interesting when he's constantly changing. But you are correct, he's stopped, and it won't be long now."

Upon hearing such wonderful news, Dorothy decided that the Horse of a Different Color was just as beautiful in this golden hue as he was in his vast array of colors.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I cannot even begin to apologize enough for allowing this story to fall dormant. I could cite a large list of excuses, some better than others, that has kept me silent since February (I cringe at the very thought!) But I refuse to waste any more of your time.

To anyone who can forgive my extreme tardiness, I thank you very, very much. I promise you all that this story will continue on, at a much better pace, until it has ended appropriately. I would never have let this happen if I could have helped it, and I never intend for things to get this bad ever again. This is your story, and so long as anyone still wants to hear it, I will indeed continue it.

That being said, I extend my gratitude to Insectlover and Delibird for submitting their reviews despite my absence. How much I appreciate that, you will never know. I would also like to thank Mlle. Wilhemina Wonka for her absolute kindness and encouragement long after I would expect anyone to consider this story as dead. I am so extremely grateful for it!

I very much hope that you will enjoy this chapter, and the story, and accept my sincerest apologies. The kindness you all expend to me means the world to me!

-H.C. Glennteade

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim to own, any part of MGM's 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. All characters and locations mentioned here are property of their respective owners and creators.

* * *

"Tin Man," Dorothy exhaled from her standing position on the carriage step. When her friend came closer and grasped one of her wrists, the girl allowed her feet to return to the earth, leaning against the Emperor's solid arm for support as she did so. With the Good Witch's gentle return to the ground, Tin Man released her from his clasp before the two momentarily embraced.

"I'm so relieved you're well again," he admitted, for even with all of Glinda's comforting messages, the sentimental man could only worry that the liveliness that illuminated the young woman would never return entirely to her embodiment. Standing in her presence, however, removed all doubt from Tin Man's mind.

She smiled modestly, briefly breaking contact with his cerulean eyes to browse the scene that was unfurled behind him. There sat on the foreign-looking ground a grand stone fortress, in front of which an assembly of people had gathered. Dorothy could only imagine that these people made up Tin Man's staff, or were generally Winkies. What could not be challenged, however, was the fact that they were smiling and seemed to be as pleasant as the bright day that surrounded them all. It made the witch's grin grow all the larger. "I'm so relieved the West is well again," she mused. "It's like an entirely different place."

Tin Man beamed as Dorothy marveled, hoping that perhaps her transition would go smoother than anyone had anticipated. The practical side of him dictated, however, that only time would tell. He focused on the horseman behind the girl.

"Thank you very much for seeing to Dorothy's safe arrival," he expressed, and Dorothy herself was quick to pivot and agree.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine," the cabbie insisted, turning to his former passenger. "You be sure to visit us again."

"Oh, I will! Thank you so much for everything! Please give my best to His Majesty!"

Tin Man quickly added, "And mine, too, to be sure!" After exchanging their last farewells, the Horse of a Different Color was reined once again into the direction of Emerald City, and with the members of the little crowd dispersing back into their appropriate locations, Dorothy's host eagerly ushered her inside where they seated themselves in the Emperor's grand hall.

The girl emitted a "thank you" as Tin Man pulled out and later pushed in the seat she occupied before he himself took a chair next to her at the elongated table. He watched as Dorothy ran her fingers across its smooth mahogany top and grinned.

"You made this didn't you? Oh, it's beautiful!"

The Emperor radiated at her comment, not very surprised that his clever friend had recognized his craftsmanship. "Yes, yes. It's true that ruling occupies much of my time, but it seems I always have some vacancy for such things on my agenda, considering somnolence never does visit me. I do try to be considerate though, of when the rest of the land is sleeping."

They both chuckled at this before Dorothy proclaimed, "It's all so marvelous, it really is!" She took a deep breath. "You know, when we had first come into Winkie Land the queerest feeling came over me. It was so many feelings all in one, really: anticipation, nervousness, and even fear, I won't deny it. But then we arrived - and, oh - you were there, and so many others. I just couldn't help but relax and enjoy the moment. I really do think I'll like it here."

Tin Man's heart spontaneously sank at her comments. He had all of the faith in the world in the abilities of Dorothy's mind and strength, but he couldn't help but think, perhaps pessimistically, that the course would not go as smoothly as expected. Glinda was, after all, a very wise witch, and if she felt there was cause for concern, it seemed to the emperor that there very likely was. Regrettably, Tin Man knew that it was his job, as a friend and helper, to elaborate his feelings to Dorothy.

"I very much want to agree with you, Dorothy, and I do hope beyond hope that you will enjoy Winkie Land, but I fear there is still very much to see - and to remember - before we will know for certain. You have wonderful abilities, Dorothy," he encouraged. "and as your appreciative and indebted friend, I will always be here when you need me. I know I've failed you once, but I swear that I never will again."

It was his final remark that made the witch's amber eyes grow wide. Resting an elbow on the table, she reached for her dear friend's forearm. "Tin Man! I don't understand what you're talking about!"

In truth, it was something that had preyed on his mind very much since the young woman's misfortune, and though several topics regarding Dorothy's ailment had troubled him, it seemed that this particular one was most outstanding at the moment, and it pained his heart all the more that she, too, could not see it as clearly.

"I was a horrible friend to you, back at the Emerald City," Tin Man contended, feeling a tear of guilt coming on. "There you were, lying so ill because of me, and I had the nerve to leave your side. You needed me and I left, Dorothy. Certainly you understand that."

A horrified Dorothy brushed the tears from his cheeks. "Oh, come now. Don't you see that I never wanted to disrupt any of you with my return? I never expected any of you to sit and agonize over me. Why, if I didn't feel so horrible about it, I'd be touched that you cared so much about me to be upset over what happened. But don't you see, Tin Man, that you really saved me?"

"Saved you?" A composed tin man questioned in response. "However do you figure that?"

It was at this point that Dorothy herself had to blink back a tear, so much did she believe in the words she was about to profess.

"You _cared_," the witch began, "that's how. No matter where you were you were thinking about me, wishing the best for me, and that much I know for a fact. It's the only thing that brought me out of my slumber. And you will never know how much that means to me, even if you don't view it as seriously as I do.

To this day I thank you for it, Tin Man, for everything really. It's so good of you to allow me to stay here until I can get settled in. I know I'll enjoy it very much, no matter what."

Slightly awed by the recognition, he could only assure the girl. "You're very welcome, Dorothy. You deserve it all, and _I'll_ certainly enjoy the company."

It was then that the Emperor began to realize the impact that he had on his dear friend. What he was still oblivious to, though - along with everyone else - was just how much he would be relied upon again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Readers,

Back when I was still typing away at the words of In Trouble or in Pain, when the first thought that such a sequel could follow it, I was very aware this chapter would have to be included in it. It made me feel terribly uneasy, knowing that it would be so very easy to kill the entire story, and possibly its predecessor, with the result. But despite my apprehension, and my wish to delay this chapter, here it is. I have decided that stalling the posting of this chapter would only prolong the agony have I truly muddled the whole thing. As always, you are to be my respected judges. I very much hope that you continue to enjoy the story, and that I've just gotten a bit too flaky about the whole thing.

Regardless, I would sincerely like to thank everyone for their support of the previous chapter. I appreciate it all very much. My undying gratitude, of course, is extended to the very generous contributors who are Mlle. Wilhemina Wonka, Rebelbot, Insectlover, lalalei and Delibird. It is my greatest fear to disappoint such wonderful supporters! And perhaps if this chapter leaves you feeling completely shortchanged, you may find some solace in the idea that, despite appearances, this is most certainly not a resolution of any sort.

-H.C. Glennteade

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim to own, any part of MGM's 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. All characters and locations mentioned here are property of their respective owners and creators.

* * *

Before he had ever escorted his dear friend from his castle that afternoon, Tin Man had affirmed to himself that he would remain as steadfast as possible for Dorothy. To say that it was simple would have been a terrible untruth, but the maintenance of his composure was far more essential than it was challenging. For, as had become more obvious with each additional step the pair had taken in the direction of the Wicked Witch's old residence, the girl had made a promise of her own to herself. 

Though it was something Dorothy did not much like, she had in fact decided that denying any horrendous emotions she felt that day would be impossible. No one was expecting her to make the transition well, and although the witch was most certainly not one to complain, she was not one to lie, either. To try shrouding the feelings that would surely accompany her dismayed physique was as inconceivable to Dorothy as belittling Tin Man's valiant efforts to assuage her by deeming them unnecessary. Absolutely everyone, she decided, needed the assistance of a true friend every once in awhile, and the young woman could not help but feel honored that it was the emperor she would employ in her time of need.

Not being completely aware of Dorothy's inner thoughts, Tin Man had been surprised at first to hear the smile-accompanied truth pour from the Good Witch's lips. He was very glad indeed to realize that she was accepting her anxieties, and even more relieved that her resplendent character was fighting hard to overcome them altogether. And so honoring the oath he had given himself, the metallic man did his best not to trouble the girl with his own emotions and instead conferred tranquilly with her. For even if he would not express it, the woebegone state of Dorothy pained his heart very much.

They had embarked upon the scenic route, heading to Dorothy's new home by way of a winding wooded path. Tin Man could only wonder as they traveled if the girl was aware of the fact that the lush, green woodland was once the lurid forest she had been captured in by the Flying Monkeys who had seized her in an attempt to ease the Wicked Witch of the West's malcontent. Even if her mind was not immediately receptive of the fact, he came to understand that her heart was. When Tin Man had made his first inquiry, simply asking how she was feeling, Dorothy admitted that along with the slightest bit of apprehension something queer, appearing to stem from her toes and infiltrating her entire body, was trying to suppress her. Wishing to lighten the mood, the Emperor informed the girl of their location. He noted the lack of pallid trees and foreboding signs and how the leafy floor had almost entirely given way to grassy turf. It seemed, however, the young woman was comforted more by Tin Man's simple recitation than the factuality behind it. This did not bother him. He had numerous years to find the beauty of Winkie Land while Dorothy had merely a few days. It would come with time.

Tin Man did not once cease in his pursuits to calm her, however. Not even as the number of the girl's breaths and heartbeats escalated as they approached the cream-colored castle's bridge. Not even as her grip on his arm tightened as they together faced the daunting old staircase that, despite its curvature now being adorned in a cheery yellow carpet, was still to her the same avenue that years before they had scurried down hand in hand, fleeing for their lives. Dorothy readily accepted his hand once again as they began their slow ascent. In her free hand she collected her skirts, making the journey of her slippered feet easier. The two continued to deliver their halfhearted jests, stating that the change in speed and direction was much welcomed, despite how unimaginable such a thing once was. Soon they reached the landing, and where there once stood the cragged door Tin Man's axe had splintered, there was only a most inviting entranceway. The Emperor ushered her inside, and the girl could only gasp at the sight.

The room still strongly resembled the Wicked Witch's lair, but its slight yet numerous changes made it seem like an entirely different place. The many steps and tables still existed, though as held true for the rest of the castle, the sooty gray coloration of seemingly everything had given way to a pleasant beige. The Wicked Witch's many open windows also remained in their position, and the sunshine that engulfed the area made one wonder how the place could ever be associated with evil.

"It's beautiful," Dorothy managed, and Tin Man could not disagree. However, not another word would be spoken for quite some time, as it seemed the woman's attention was lost to something else.

Almost hypnotically, the young witch approached one of the great stone blocks. Surely, this was not the same place she had been imprisoned in as a child. Her hands subliminally sketched an hourglass in the air. Dorothy's palms brushed against the coarse stone, completing the figure and allowing her to realize that a familiar timepiece once rested within the imaginary outline. As she lifted her gaze from the surface and turned away, the young woman could almost feel the Wicked Witch peering at her.

Even if Dorothy could not find the source of her still-present apprehension for the Wicked Witch of the West, she most certainly did not believe it to stem from the idea that the menace could still be alive. Nor did she believe that the green woman's supernatural presence existed in the place. The Wicked Witch, Dorothy was confident, existed only in her memory. That didn't keep the young woman from thinking, though, that she could reach out and brush the evil witch's vulgar garb had she a desire to.

Dorothy had done that years before, in a moment of complete and total desperation. She had been twelve years old, kidnapped by monstrous, sub-human creatures and imprisoned in a place dissimilar to anything she had ever seen in her life. Standing before her was the most wretched oddity of them all, a jaded old witch who seemed a bit too human to be detested entirely from the start. The witch had wanted something from her, and with the girl's extreme benevolence being played upon by such a large amount of sheer terror, Dorothy sought nothing more than to provide her with what she desired. Even under such circumstances had the girl crazily believed in wanting to ease the witch's anxiety, considering it would have meant her release. Or would it have? For surely, when the Wicked Witch could not get her way, through no fault of Dorothy's, she was content to kill a poor little dog for reprisal, and the innocent girl as well to fulfill her ambitions. Could such a creature be capable of honoring an agreement? It was as tears began to roll down the little brunette's face all of that time ago that she began to comprehend the witch as truly wicked. Because of her, Dorothy would die a young girl on such a bitter night, a world away from where her life began. She would never again feel Aunt Em's warm embrace, nor would she ever race Toto home from school, or any other of a thousand things she had never expected to be unable to do. Dorothy would never be able to apologize or say goodbye to anyone, and consequently they would never know that she had dissipated in a world where trees spoke and roads were paved with yellow brick. She would be lost somewhere in time forever, because of a coercive green witch who could not be softened by even her most sincerest and unnecessary attempts to please her. No situation could be as frustrating.

And presently such grievance must have still afflicted the now grown woman. For snapping out of her reverie, she found herself seated the very steps she had perched upon during her last visit as she listened to her aunt's voice and her captor's taunting. This time no crystal ball sat beside her, only her extraordinary tin friend who wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders. Aware of his presence, Dorothy gratefully laced her fingers with his, and turning to face him attempted to speak.

"There was nothing I could do," she informed him.

Gazing upon her face, it frightened Tin Man to an extent to see that, despite the clarity of her voice, tears were streaming down Dorothy's cheeks, apparently unprovoked.

"Not then," the Emperor replied, not following her exact chain of thought, "but now there's nothing you can't do."

The young woman did not attempt to rectify the situation, pleased enough that her dear friend was trying so hard to be supportive.

The state of bemusement that locked itself so firmly to Dorothy further scared the metallic man, to the point that he could only wonder if it was healthy for her to remain there.

"We can go back whenever you wish," he insisted.

The witch snapped her head back into his direction, amazed at what she heard. "Go back? Oh, I - I - for as much as I'd like to go back, I know I can't. I have to stay, Tin Man. I'll be fine in a little while, really I will. If I let myself leave now, I just - just..."

Despite it's incompleteness, Tin Man very much understood his friend's reasoning. Dorothy was a strong woman, and part of him never expected her to relent to running away from her problems. He had faith that she would know what was best for her. And it was this belief alone that, some time later, would allow him to leave the Good Witch of the West alone to her castle.

* * *

That evening it was a somber Emperor who examined the sky from his terrace, the usual brilliance missing from the occasion. His heart was breaking, he was sure of it, and Tin Man was just about to let his first tear of the day fall when his eyes caught sight of a dazzling coral bubble cascading from the sunset backdrop. Before he had ample time to wonder if something was indeed wrong with Dorothy, Glinda was standing beside him, her smile as radiant as her shimmering apparel. 

"I should wish to thank you very much," she began. "As does Dorothy."

At the hopefulness in the Good Witch's voice, Tin Man's spirits lifted slightly. "Have you visited her?"

"Yes, only just. She's still frazzled, I won't deny it. But she's busying herself, penning a letter to His Majesty, I do believe." Glinda examined the thoughtful emperor, and could only smile all the wider. "You've given her a wonderful start, Tin Man. The rest will come to her when enough time has passed. I do believe that she will be fine, once she learns the way." And with no further preamble, the Good Witch left him there to continue his pondering, which he did without hesitation.

Yes, Dorothy would be fine. It was a conclusion he had reached for himself some hours ago. The young woman would sort through her difficulties, and should she ever truly run into trouble, the witch had so very many loved ones who would aid her readily. That was not at all what bothered Tin Man.

The disturbing part of it all was that Dorothy, the kind, the considerate, the impermanent, would have to endure too many of her limited days in heartache. And while she would always have him near to her, there would come a time when the girl would slip away from him. And though the possibility of her disappearance had tormented Tin Man several times in the past, the realization never seemed as unbearable as it did under that glitterless night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I know that you are aware as I am of the fact that it has been quite a long time. I shall not waste anymore of your time with a long line of excuses, though I would like to say that I have very much regretted my absence and would much rather have avoided it if I could. For those of you who PMed me with your inquiries, I very much thank you for your time. I am somewhat abandoning the plan I originally formed for the remaining chapters. This chapter is not the last, though the end is near. I cannot stand the thought of allowing this story to be posted for more than a year without completion, and so a resolution will come very soon. The one good thing of being delayed so horribly has been the ability for me to ponder more. I have altered my ending considerably, and the slowness of my progess has at least meant that nothing has been rushed.

Regardless, to those who still remain, I offer you a chapter I could contain no longer. I thank you all very, very much once again! Please enjoy!

-H.C. Glennteade

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor claim to own, and part of MGM's 1939 movie "The Wizard of Oz." All characters and locations mentioned here are property of their respective owners and creators.

* * *

_It treads close behind, waiting for your attention before announcing its presence. It is a key ingredient in both poison and nepenthe, though no matter the recipe it is crucial to savor it._

Always anticipating such a beginning to a letter from the Good Witch of the West, the king wasted no time leaping into a state of contemplation after a mere perusal of the words. Though he racked his brain in search of a formidable answer, Scarecrow simultaneously digested the conundrum's accompaniment with his insurmountable acumen. Parchment that bore the girl's tiny scroll was cherished above all gallant post that addressed His Majesty. This being the first note Dorothy had dispatched since arriving in the West, the king was most anxious to discover if his dear friend's progress was being maintained. The tradition of their message exchange had originated in the days of Dorothy's recovery in the Emerald City, and continued strongly through her progression to Glinda's castle. No parcel ever relayed to the king exhibited anything less than an ardent sense of hopefulness for the future and the love Dorothy felt for the life that surrounded her.

But this particular letter sparked concern in Scarecrow, for it became apparent that the unswerving lines of penmanship just below the Good Witch's loving salutation lacked their usual warmth and joy. The various processes occurring in the brilliant king's mind unable to impede him, he steadily continued, navigating through the account of Dorothy's arrival in Winkie Country and the many events following that contributed to her current anxiety. His own sharpness and affection for her were able to unearth the confessions that Dorothy had not openly addressed in plain speech. Between words could the king discover hints that the girl doubted her own strength and ability, though such disguises and the reasons for their existence could only be considered nonsensical to him.Scarecrow could not help but sense joy in the latter part of the message, in which the girl relayed heartening encounters with their closest friends and the regards they extended to His Majesty. Thus, by the time the king's eyes fell upon Dorothy's farewell and the margin of empty space that followed it, he could not help but believe that the solution to both the riddle and the deeper quandary was one in the same: time.

* * *

Far west of the Emerald City, Tin Man diligently slashed away at the growth and prongs engulfing the covert that was his own chartreuse kingdom. This ritual was often performed during a lapse of imperial business - uncontrived or otherwise. Though the reason for the emperor's occupation was perfectly legitimate, that did not mean that his heart was vacant of emotion. Unlike Scarecrow, Tin Man had not received a puzzling note from Dorothy, yet he still understood the seriousness of the matter at hand. While the other beings around him - perhaps even the king and the Good Witch of the North - could allow the young woman's queer condition to be remedied only by time, the luminous heart of Tin Man could not rest until the concerns of his dear Dorothy did likewise. And so, though he effectively dealt blows to the brushwood that surrounded him, deep inside his heart the emperor continued to search for a resolution that could perhaps never be found. While this conclusion redirected Tin Man to the others' thought of Dorothy working through her own problem, he knew that it was his duty as the Good Witch's confidante to relieve her of her pain before any more time was squandered. And so had Tin Man been aware that "time" was Scarecrow's offered answer to the predicament, he would have surely disagreed. But as it stood his heart kept working only to achieve its goal.

The tin man ferociously progressed in his undertakings as time slipped through his grasp, never resting until a sonorous cry caused his heart to seize up in surprise. Dropping his axe, Tin Man cumbrously whirled around in the direction of the moan. The source of the ringing could not be discovered by the woodman as he inspected the forest floor. Ere long, he lifted his gaze to the treetops, and there found the answer to his newest question.

Two blaring yellow eyes pierced the metallic specimen's form from the meager sanctity of a flimsy bough. Taking a step closer, Tin Man was able to identify the creature as a rather diminished feline, who at the elongation of the frightful monster's step firmly dug its claws into the wood and hissed defensively. Empathy soon flooded the sentimental man's heart, who unlike those less sensitive than he could see past the cat's hideous features and observe only a creature in need of protection and tenderness.

"Here, kitty, kitty," he insisted in a breathy whisper. The great multicolored bush only grew all the more startled, however, and emitted a sound that instantly reminded Tin Man of the most noble Lion.

"Now, be sociable," he requested gently as he groped the bouncing limb to retrieve the thing from harm. The cat, however, was not nearly as keen on the idea, and cried as ferociously as its lungs would allow while its violent scratching and squirming caused its rescuer to lose his balance shortly after he retrieved his prize.

The cat unable to inflict pain upon him, Tin Man managed to retain the creature as he struggled to win back stability. Eventually it settled, though the gentle axeman feared he had injured it during their unintended tussle. Gently, Tin Man stroked the cat's unkempt head and ears with his forefinger. Against the tin man's chest the feline quieted considerably, as if the mere reverberance of the handler's heart was enough to provide comfort. Tin Man had decided that he himself must take the creature into his care before his pith welled with the satisfaction of ingenuity.

"I will take you to Dorothy," the emperor informed the cat at once, "and there will you truly earn your keep. For my dear will love you as surely no one else ever has or will, and in return you can combat the darkness that taints her serenity with your company, and by doing so return as much beauty to her as she will to you."

The creature remained calm as the great tin beast exited the leafy forest, and if it had any qualms at all with this proposal, it did not choose to present them.

* * *

"For me?" The Good Witch of the West inquired as Tin Man appeared at the doorway, extending a wicker basket to her. The emperor had dispatched a brief message to her that he would be arriving on the pretense of a serious matter, but this presentation was not quite what Dorothy had expected. Her comrade nodded with a smile, and inquisitively the girl took the quivering container from him without further delay. She examined it for a moment in the radiance of the great windowed room. Full of wonder, Dorothy flipped black the lid and, without warning, caught a murky projectile in her arms as she fell into the nearest chair.

"I suppose he didn't like the basket very much," Tin Man mused. "I found him in a horrible state in the forest," he added as Dorothy examined the attenuated specimen with a gentle glance. A testament to the extraordinary character the girl possessed, the emperor understood that Dorothy discerned not ugliness but distress within the creature, and though he knew she would tend to it earnestly, he felt the need to formally make the request.

"I was wondering if perhaps you wouldn't mind caring for him. He desperately needs revival and seems more attached to you than to me." The crimson that illuminated Dorothy's pallid face at the statement radiated to Tin Man himself. Presently, she cuddled the mottled cat, placed him aside and rose. Planting a thoughtful kiss on her companion's cheek, she embraced him before affirming that she would indeed accept the task.

"He will do me plenty of good," Dorothy insisted before sinking into her chair once again. Concernedly, Tin Man quickened to her side, the marble cat warily retreating several feet away.

"Do you feel any better at all?" He eventually found the courage to ask, fearful of the answer.

"Every night in my dreams, the past replays," the girl confided with a distant look in her eye despite the fact that the emperor now knelt at her side, lacing his own fingers comfortingly with hers. "It always appears exactly as it happened. There is something hidden within it, I know, but I can't seem to understand it. Things are amiss for a reason."

Tin Man tightened his grip on Dorothy's hand, and she squeezed back in kind. Unable to face the faraway apprehension sprawled on her face, he turned his gaze to the little brown and black cat, who gingerly brushed against Dorothy's ankles while offering a pointed glance at his captor. Overtaken by consternation, the emperor returned his attention to Dorothy who to his relief had recovered from her lapse.

"I'll be fine," she insisted, giving his hand a shake before allowing it to slip from her grasp. "I have far more friends than enemies." Unsure of what feelings he should relate to Dorothy, Tin Man used the opportunity to take leave of her residence. After a heartfelt exchange of goodbyes, both returned to their personal thinking, where much new information waited to be deciphered.

* * *

As the sun set once again over the emperor's balcony, the peach tint of the sky caused a dire wish for the presence of Glinda to spring into his heart. Not long after, the desired person made her grand appearance.

Tin Man had planned to apologize for the frequency of visits as of late, but as the Good Witch of the North approached, anxiousness spurred the compassionate soul to seek assistance as swiftly as possible. Just as usually, nothing could surpass the priority of Dorothy in Tin Man's heart.

"I think I have discovered what Dorothy's problem is," he wasted no time in relating to the witch before him.

"You have?" She inquired, not particularly startled. "Have you shared this with Dorothy yet?"

The metallic man hesitated. "Not yet. It is why I have summoned you. I am unsure of how I should present the matter, with Dorothy being in such a frazzled state. I thought perhaps you could assist me."

Glinda's eyes grew heavy with sadness as she emitted a mournful sigh. "I certainly can help you now, my dear, but you will not be happy with what I have to say. You must never relate what you know to Dorothy, not if you truly care for her well-being. It simply cannot be. This is exactly why I entrusted such a task to you from the beginning. The most agile brain in Oz could have also discovered the cause of Dorothy's misery. It is only the most noble heart that could guard such knowledge with valiant discretion."

"But, Glinda," the emperor protested on the verge of tears. "I understand her pain. The misery that preys on Dorothy has left her utterly diminished. Never have I seen her so pale and gaunt. Her beautiful heart is even more fragile than my own under such pressure. My heart is not capable of breaking as hers is. If I keep her from this knowledge, surely she will wither away after it is crushed by such force."

"You will strengthen Dorothy no more by informing her of what will save her than by allowing her suffering to continue. For the information to be of any value to the girl at all, it must be discovered by her own heart. Simply being told what will help her will never allow he to grow. She is too strong to ever succumb to such a sorry thing, indeed. You understand your role now, do you not?"

Tin Man was left unable to reply. He understood perfectly what the Good Witch meant to convey to him, and yet he would not allow himself to accept any of it. Though it was a sensation not often felt by him, Tin Man realized pure jealousy radiated through his form.

"But I love her," he retaliated, those several words quite sufficiently speaking his mind.

Glinda smiled sadly. "Then I have no doubt that you shall do what is best for her. Your laudable heart knows it well."

Now, not for the first time, did Tin Man understand why the great Wizard of Oz had once mentioned that he was far better off without a heart. But then, the beautiful smile of Dorothy sprang into view, and the idea perished into nothingness once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

Paraphrasing a favorite Shakespearean quote of mine, in regards to this story, where it began so does it end. Being the one year anniversary of this story's posting, I had decided that it would be finished today. I thank anyone who may continue on to finish this story, this chapter and the one after it. I thank everyone who has been so kind despite my elongated absence, anyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, alerted or otherwise encouraged me. I thank those tremendously kind people who inspired me through In Trouble or in Pain, my first fanfiction, and gave me the desire to write and continue with this one. It is my only hope that I will not disappoint with these last two chapters. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You will never know what it means to me. As always, please enjoy!

-H.C. Glennteade

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor claim to own, any part of MGM's 1939 movie "The Wizard of Oz." All characters and locations are the property of their respecitve owners and creators.

* * *

Several days had passed since Tin Man had come to his painful realization, so painful in fact that he averted himself from Dorothy's presence lest he transfer his affliction to her irreversibly. Nights, however, were altogether different. Though the woodchopper was incapable of sleeping, with a heart as large as his it was impossible to keep the sentimental emperor from dreaming should it suit him to do so. Unsurprisingly, during those void evenings when no other being stirred, Tin Man reclined and presided over a fervid debate in which his heart and mind attempted to elicit the correct plan of action for the wary body to follow.

But on that night, the turbulent soul was not as alone as he suspected he was, for onto his window sill, a shadowy figure vaulted. Immediately, Tin Man was summoned from his private world of contemplation to return to the realm of the present. Spying the shabby cat that he himself had bestowed upon the much-thought-of young woman - who, in truth, did not appear nearly as disheveled as the emperor remembered - flooded Tin Man's hollow body with horror, knowing the creature would never come to him if it did not have reason. A memory shot to his mind, replacing terror with nostalgia for a moment as the lustrous being recalled Dorothy's former companion. Toto, too, had similarly beckoned the girl's companions for aid in her time of need. Tin Man was not surprised to find this new partner acting in the same manner, for surely no one whom Dorothy loved so decisively would want anything more than to be her protector from harm. Still, out of courtesy, the emperor could not help assessing the situation.

"What's the matter, little fellow?" He questioned, keeping calm as he ambled to the window sill. The cat emitted a meow and leapt courageously back into the night. Despite the darkness, Tin Man knew exactly where the animal hurried off to, and needing no guidance, followed shortly after.

* * *

The emperor's heart pounded as he wound through the towers and turrets of the Witch's castle. Stopping at the foot of an unfamiliar staircase, Tin Man feared that he may never find Dorothy within the labyrinth of cool stone. To relieve him of his despair, however, the motley feline reappeared and, emitting a purl, dashed off before him to guide the great silver giant to the woman. 

At last, after many more unintelligible twists and turns, Tin Man was led into the Witch's bedroom. Her fitful slumber threatened to sever her friend's heart, for by her tossing and crying, it was obvious that the girl was trapped amidst a terrible nightmare. Unable to prolong her suffering, Tin Man seated himself on the edge of the capacious bed and attempted to wake her gently.

_Tell her, and make her happy once again, _his mind insisted.

_Tell her, and serve only yourself,_ his heart disagreed.

Before his thoughts could continue or his approaching tears could fall, Dorothy awoke with a start and Tin Man found himself within her impenetrable embrace.

"You're here, and you're all right," she sobbed hoarsely into his ear, wetting her dear friend's face with her own tears. "But where are -"

The emperor clasped his hands around her arms reassuringly. "No one else is here," he reassured her. "You have only been dreaming, though I imagine it was something dreadful."

Dorothy drew herself away to look into her comrade's eyes. It startled the delicate being to observe hers so shaken, and he tightened his embrace in an attempt to suppress her trembles.

"No," the Good Witch firmly insisted, finding it difficult to speak. "It was - oh, but I must speak to Glinda!"

"I am here, my love," the very person proclaimed as she glided across the room, making both of its occupants start. Dorothy approached the older woman, grasping her hands in desperation. Vainly, the brunette attempted to speak before sinking to the floor. The matronly witch of the North did likewise, trying her best to quiet the girl. Glinda took Dorothy's face, which shone with tears in the moonlight, into her hands before settling it against her breast. The soothing touch of the woman helped to renew peace to the girl, and a moment later Dorothy found the power to speak.

"Glinda," she began, gazing into the witch's sparkling eyes, "the Wicked Witch is truly dead, yes?"

"Indeed so," came the short reply as Glinda wrapped her arms around Dorothy in a reassuring fashion.

Encouraged, the girl continued. "Then she can't - nothing can - restore her, can it?"

"Quite impossible." It was about this time that Tin Man knelt at Glinda's side.

Dorothy breathed deeply and cast her eyes to the floor. "Then I know what I have to do to right myself again. Perhaps a part of me always knew it but never understood, but regardless I am foolish for not having realized it immediately. Glinda, I must ask you, would it be at all possible to inter the Ruby Slippers with the Wicked Witch."

Though the night air was still, Tin Man felt as if a refreshing breeze had blown through the windows of the chamber and his core shivered accordingly. Glinda merely smiled.

"You are sure that is what you want?" She poised at Dorothy.

"I could never be more certain. They were a tremendous gift, Glinda, and I will always appreciate your kind generosity, but I cannot be so selfish as to keep them. They are a fond remembrance of home and all of my adventures, but as you yourself told me not so long ago, they have not served me as much as I have believed them to. To keep them for myself would be sinful when the Wicked Witch was willing to die for them. Though it is little consolation, I would like her to have them now. I cannot live with the guilt of keeping them, unless my discarding them would cause any harm."

Her response came in the form of a kiss upon her forehead. "The witch is interred in the wild and rugged South, where no one would dare tamper with her. It is none other than the most courageous Lion who guards her in her lifelessness. I am positive your wish could be granted without inflicting harm on anyone."

"Then please," Dorothy pleaded, slipping out of the glittering shoes and bestowing them to Glinda, "I should like to first return them to you, and if you would be so kind as to fulfill my desire, I would be forever in your debt."

Gazing at the magnanimous sight evoked a single tear from Tin Man's reservoir. Never again would he doubt the ability of his dearest friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor claim to own, any part of MGM's 1939 movie "The Wizard of Oz." All characters and locations are the property of their respective owners and creators.

* * *

For perhaps the first time since becoming the Emperor of Winkie Land, Tin Man's heart was truly joyful as he gazed upon the night sky. The fact that his dear Dorothy was seated beside him was to be thanked for this gratuitously. Long since had her own private averseness for the night and the country been destroyed, but her dear friend's heart was still burdened with another matter regarding the girl. This, however, Tin Man did not address immediately. Rather, he snatched up that moment to be recorded for the rest of time: he and the one he loved the most blissfully lost in infinity. 

"It is easy to see now why this is your favorite scene in all the world," the Good Witch replied, breaking her gaze from the limitless stars only momentarily to smile at him.

The sentimental man's lips molded in kind before giving way to profess, "True beauty only exists, I have found, in sharing what you love with someone. I hope that you will always join me, and make the allure of the night sky infinite."

Dorothy beamed, her vision never releasing itself from its studious perusal of the stars. "I should be very happy to enjoy such a setting with you for as long as I am able to."

It was this sentence that shattered the happiness that had accumulated in the emperor's heart. His greatest fear had been admitted, and having been manifested by the young woman herself, could no longer be denied or forgotten about.

"It's just not fair," rang his voice with a bitterness that startled Dorothy.

"What isn't?" She inquired, shifting closer to his side.

The metallic man turned to face her, allowing the witch a glimpse of the tears welling in his eyes. "You are the embodiment of love, and beauty, and compassion," he proclaimed, intertwining his fingers with her own. "You possess the most beautiful heart and soul. You will die and I will live, and I cannot find the justice in that at all."

Though the truth that Tin Man revealed was harsh, it did not upset Dorothy in the least. Choosing to ignore the words for a moment, she brushed away his tears with the fingers of her free hand before offering him her most reassuring smile of the evening.

"You flatter me, Tin Man, though to be esteemed by you is a comfort unequal to any other in this universe." He brightened at this, and the little woman squeezed his hand before continuing. "I don't know how the world works, and with everything that has happened to me, I certainly don't pretend to. But being here - being with you - has taught me quite a bit, I think, and I believe it has helped my understanding of some things to grow considerably. We all have a purpose in life, I like to think, though I suppose we can ever fully comprehend it. Regardless, perhaps my mission will be completed in a few years. Perhaps yours will not be executed until the end of time. That much we are powerless to control, and to try to do so is wasteful. What I do know for certain, however, is that we are so very fortunate to have this interval to share together, and we should enjoy it for as long as we can. Yes, I will die, Tin Man. But I assure you that my love for you never will."

Observing how the emperor now wept, Dorothy took him into her embrace in an attempt to quiet him, but his tears merely rolled onto her form. "How I wish it were different, though," he admitted in time. "How I wish I could be like you, and-" Tin Man never completed his statement, guilt compelling him to quiet his selfishness. The sentiment, however, was well understood.

The witch chuckled sadly. "Oh, Tin Man, if you think you are the same as you were when I first met you, you are dreadfully wrong. I could never express how proud I am of you and all you have done for me, of how your heart has grown. You could be no more human if you wanted to, so why desire flesh? You have a tremendous gift - a timeless compassion that will allow you to serve so many woebegone souls for years to come. And I? I am very blessed, too, with such wonderful people to love and be loved by. And after that?" She directed her gaze away from Tin Man's inquisitive visage and back to the darkness.

"I'll be another star in the sky, and though I'll be far away, I'll always be watching over you - and you'll always be able to do the same."

Dorothy found herself in Tin Man's embrace once again, where she remained for a long moment.

"Thank you," he eventually choked out.

"Whatever for?" She questioned with a smile.

"For being my friend."

It was at this time that Dorothy finally allowed her own tears to flow.

"Oh, now you've got me doing it," she scolded happily. The witch planted a kiss on her companion's cold cheek, and he did likewise.They then resumed their laughing, enjoying the sounds of each other's voices as they wiped each other's tears.

Tin Man knew that no matter how gracefully Dorothy matured, all he would ever have to do was touch at the heart so securely pinned to his bosom and a young girl, insisting that he allow her to help him, would be seen once again thoughtfully gazing up at him. Tin Man was also aware that one day, much like the woman invested her Ruby Slippers to the one who had sought them so desperately, he would repose his insignia into the folded hands of Dorothy's spiritless body, she being the one who had ever secured the treasure for him in the first place. Of course he hoped desperately that such a day was far into the future, beyond anyone's sight, but he knew that Dorothy would be remembered long after his chest was vacant of the decoration. It was a very good heart, yes, and the Emperor cherished it very much, but it wasn't what made him function. Its glossy red exterior was no more than a facade, and Tin Man understood that the only thing that made it tick was Dorothy herself.

She would live on in every being that he ever aided after its removal. The touch he would extend to anyone in need would consequently be borne of the bright-eyed smile of a young girl, the wise reasoning of a young woman, and the reassuring embrace of a timeless friend. It was there under the starlit sky that Tin Man manifestly realized that despite his greatness, the Wizard of Oz had never provided him with a heart. Only Dorothy had. For truly, it could not be denied that his core was anything other than her own.

For as long as the heart within her breast was ardent and pure, it would be the Tin Man's own true and long-desired crux. For as long as he remained compassionate and supportive of anyone who ever requested his guidance, the metallic man's immortality would be Dorothy's, too. They would forever have that piece of each other. And a truer proffer of friendship could never be made.


End file.
